The Xavi Family
Formation The family name "Xavi" was created in mid-2013 by Fyre. The reason for creation was to help those he considered close to be associated with him in a closely bounded way. The family was not formed during fame, and did not pick up any sort of perceived value until around 2015. Progression The Xavi name from creation to the Sarovian era was mainly an appreciative token of thanks to friends. It was not considered a legitimate entrenched family. During 2015-2016, a soldier named "GamerBoyFTW" (now Lyman) asked to get into a relationship with Fyre to get hold of the Mako and Xavi name due to the status of the Mako family (one of Sherlock's Sarovian aristocracy and honourary family names). He was refused, but claimed the name anyway. From then onwards, the name grew in accumulative worth due to the change of policy with making people members of the family. No longer was it a simple thankyou, but instead a bond of ideology. This ideology changed over the years. The first spike of demand for the Xavi name was when Fyre was made a senior officer in Kevlar's Aurea (pre-Azrael) and then the second-in-command of Aurea (post-Kevlar). Official seal The seal used for representation is black two-headed Byzantine eagle, on a white plain with a dark grey cross.The words "XAVI" and underneath that in smaller text "Loyalty, Liberty, and Law" are emblazoned on the chest, and a decorative "F" on the tail plumage. Variations Variations of the seal exist, such as without the cross and without the "Three Ls" tagline. The organisational guild "Nova Byzantium Autokratoria" omits all text and plain decoration and instead opts for the simple symbol of the black two-headed eagle on the white plain. Codification - The Three Ls The family name of Xavi was transformed into the House of Xavi, House Xavi shorthand, in the First Coming of Byzantium, 2017. This was a move to codify a set of principles that must be observed by the House Founder, the House Heads, and the Members of the House themselves: - - Loyalty, not faith. One can be loyal and still question the source of that loyalty, scepticism does not invalidate this; a transparent leader is someone who is trusted and someone who one can be truly loyal to, rather than blindly faithful. It allows for Law to be implemented through trust and follow-ship of core values, and allows for Liberty to be implemented through the reciprocal response FROM Fyre to the members' Loyalty TO Fyre - Liberty, not anarchy. For the freedom of criticism of authority, scathing or tame; for the free market exchange of ideas within the House of Xavi and by that extension Byzantium itself, rather than a disorganised rabble that neither contributes nor learns anything from lived experience. It allows for Law to be implemented as Liberty without wisdom and order is anarchy; Loyalty rather than dogmatic faith in the leader allows for the Liberty of the members to be expressed through themselves - Law, not bureaucracy. The system of Law allows for the implementation of core principles and the application of Liberty through legislation. Liberty can not be given to the people by themselves for there is always an oppressor, Law provides the clear codification of freedoms which are granted when Loyalty is shown from the members Information House Xavi promotes the ideals of scepticism, mistrust of authority, debate, and meritocracy. It is the only family with a principle moral framework. Notable members Fyre Xavi - Founder Olethreus - House Head Azrael Xavi - House Head Category:Families